rebelsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Is He Trying To Be Richard Hatch?
Is He Trying To Be Richard Hatch? 'is the Season Premiere of ''Survivor: Back to Borneo. Challenges Reward/Immunity '''Challenge: Quest for Fire Tribes must guide a raft they lit a series of torches along the way. Throughout the challenge, tribe members must have a hand touch the raft at all times. Upon reaching shore, the tribe must lit the remaining torches before setting their side of the fire spirit ablaze. First tribe to set fire on their side of the fire spirit wins the challenge. Reward: 50 waterproof matches and Tribal Immunity. 'Winner: 'Tutong Story Introduction Day 1 16 People are all at the middle of the ocean at the Malaysia at a boat. It was time for everyone to get off the boat by everyone jump out of the boat and get on their rafts that were made and have all their supplies as everyone swim around the ocean area. Some contestants however didn't expect to swim to shore by rafts to get to the island. Belait As Belait paddle to their island that says on the map, they have now arrived to their destination, everyone cheer, shout, hug eachother etc. In no time everyone is starting to get to shelter building. Norma elect herself as team leader to help make the shelter. They were all assign jobs to making a shelter, William, Juan and Dennis gets the bamboo for the roof, Debra and Kathy went to find any food that are on a tree mostly coconuts, and Mark and Jessica goes to get more bamboo deep in the jungle so that they can have a private talk in making an alliance right away. Tutong Tutong got to their camp, and most of them waste no time and starts building the shelter. Ronald however, decides to volunteer to not work on the shelter and most of everyone were pretty irrated. While Ronald sitting on a tree, everyone else begin to assign work with the shelter. Bobby and Charles are getting wood, Laura, Amanda and Rachel start the fire, and Jaqueline and Willie to look for water supplies and in no time, they talk strategy. Belait When Belait member almost done with the shelter, Norma was feeling uncomfortable when she found out Mark is Gay. Norma goes talk to William because of their similar age. As she leaves to tell the others about it, William was very uncomfortable about Norma's hatred on Mark. While Dennis finished the shelter, Juan seems to took a good look at him and seems to see him somewhere. Then Willian came in two Dennis and Juan about voting out Norma because of what she told him about how she hates Mark because he's gay. Both Dennis and Juan agree and all shake on Willian's hand. Day 2 Tutong Its morning of the second day at Borneo, and Rachel was the first to wake up about ready to start her yoga routine, follow by Willie, and she ask him if he wants to come along. Willie nodded. Ronald decides instead of laying on Tree and not do any camp work it was time for him to start strategize. So Ronald goes talk with Charles on an alliance. So they both discussed who they want out first, and Charles suggested to vote out Amanda for three reasons: she's the youngest, she's the weakest, and she's at the beginning of the alphabet which her name starts with an A and he explains to Ronald of his strategy, in Ronald's mind, he's thinking "Damn, he's crazy!" but it might work for him in the end so he goes along with it and plans to take out Amanda on their first Tribal Council. Belait Things were about to heat up when Jessica told Mark about what Norma said about him that being gay is wrong. So Mark and Jessica both got back with the others at camp, making Norma a little uncomfortable. Mark was now starting to annoy Norma. Day 3 Tutong Amanda and Laura got up in the morning to get tree-mail and ready for their first challenge. Belait Jessica and Debra got treemail and are excited to go to their first challenge. Reward/Immunity Challenge Both tribes arrived to their first challenge location. Jeff explain their first challenge is the very first challenge that Survivor done back 14 years ago which is Quest for Fire. Whoever wins the challenge gets flint and Immunity which saves a tribe that wins it from Tribal Council. All 16 castaways swim to the ocean to their positions to start. As Jeff shouts out "SURVIVORS READY.......GO" all the castaways with their raft with all hands at all times, Tutong starts an early lead, while Norma from Belait almost having trouble paddling and starts slowing them down. Tutong was first to reach shore and got their first torch lit and carrying the raft as a group along to the next torch to flint. Belait is still falling behind and as they get to shore and light their first torch it was too late as Tutong was the first to lit the statue and won the first challenge of the season. Tutong were all smiling as they are not going to tribal council, they took their flint and their immunity and head back to camp. As for Belait, they're emotions were saddness as they are going to tribal council with Jeff and one of them will be the first person voted out Survivor. Belait Belait came back to camp in defeat and in no surprise Norma gathers the group even Jessica and are voting out Mark for no effort and the cause of the team the loss. Jessica goes find Mark that Norma got everyone including herself to vote out Mark. She tells him more about the reasons for him to go such as him costing them the challenge today. Kathy than comes over to talk him about her experience with her son being gay. Norma then goes have a word with with everyone to make sure they all vote out Mark which most of them don't agree however one person may have a second option. All the Belait members grab their things and head to their first Tribal Council. Tribal Council The Belait tribe walk through the woods and finds Tribal Council and looks like the same setting as in Survivor Borneo with the gong and everything as everyone did the gong it, as everyone took a seat. They have their torch lit and set them down their slots and take back their seats. Jessica gets up and walk to the voting confessional and write the name who she vote out, folds the paper into the urn and walk back to her seat. One by one the others have voted including Mark and Norma voting aganist each other. Jeff then now tally the votes as he gets the urn, everyone waited for Jeff as they're are no nervousness not even Norma was nervous after they talk how Norma was weak in challenges. Jeff then comes back with the votes. Norma then grabs her stuff and her torch and hands it to Jeff. She then leaves the Tribal Council area. He hands them the flint and the tribe heads back to camp with their stuff and torch. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *A New Alliance is form at Tutong which haves one castaway decide who to work with. *Mark and Jessica plot to turn the game upside down. Trivia Category:Survivor: Back to Borneo Category:Atrain73's fanon